Violento amor
by makesomenoiise
Summary: "La próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor antes de mirarme mal" Porque, al igual que en las peleas, en las relaciones sexuales también están acostumbrados a llegar hasta el final. Para DaveDreamzx. Slash!Lemon.


Tampoco hay nada de estos dos en el fandom español, así que nada, porque están casados, simplemente. Escrito para **DaveDreamzx** como petición a la comunidad **quiero_lemmon **:)

_**Nota**: Lemon!slash._

* * *

**VIOLENTO AMOR**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Ya no recuerdan la razón, pero ahí están otra vez.

Tal vez haya sido la forma en la que Tyler se ha reído con sus amigos, la forma extraña en la que lleva el pelo o que tiene unos músculos bien definidos. O tal vez haya sido que Jeremy lleva chaqueta nueva, o que charlaba amablemente con una chica o que sus piernas son un poco más largas de lo normal.

No lo saben, ya no les importa. Últimamente se pelean por cualquier cosa.

Y ahí están, pegándose puñetazos por doquier, insultándose, peleándose. Como siempre y, sin embargo, como nunca. Porque ahora no hay nadie alrededor que pueda detenerlos y la extraña posición de la luna (o tal vez no, tal vez sea que siempre han deseado quedarse solos para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, quién sabe) provoca que sus agresivos puñetazos se conviertan en desesperados besos, esos que hacen sangrar sus labios. Esos que hacen daño pero que son excitantes, sucios y morbosos.

No saben quién ha empezado. Tal vez ha sido Tyler el que ha besado primero a Jeremy porque, tras darle un duro cabezazo, sus cabezas han permanecido totalmente pegadas, frente con frente, sangre recorriendo la sien de Jeremy. O tal vez haya sido él, que en uno de sus múltiples golpes ha rozado sin querer el muslo de Tyler, invitándolos al sexo.

No importa, porque en el mismo momento son tan orgullosos y provocadores que tienen que llegar hasta el final. Exactamente igual que cuando pelean, cuando comienza el primer puñetazo, tienen que continuar hasta que uno termina desangrado o logran separados. Ahora es igual, ahora que se han besado saben que no pararan hasta llegar al final. Y no hay nadie para detenerlos.

Se desnudan con la brusquedad tan característica con la que se tratan, dejando arañazos en la piel del otro, aquí y allá. Tyler empotra a Jeremy contra la pared de un callejón y muerde su labio inferior con fiereza, un gemido prohibido se escapa de los labios de Jeremy, quien no pierde tiempo en arrancar literalmente los pantalones de Tyler. Recorren sus cuerpos sin más palabras que los suspiros entrecortados que producen sus turbios toqueteos. Sus miembros están erectos, tan erectos como jamás creyeron que podrían estar, menos a manos de un hombre. Ellos, heterosexuales reconocidos, poniéndose cachondo perdidos con las rudas manos del otro, con sus miembros entrando en contacto a través de los calzoncillos.

Heterosexuales, sí, ya.

Tyler gira con brusquedad a Jeremy sobre la pared, éste recibe un golpe en la cabeza al impactar contra el hormigón, pero no se queja. ¿Cómo quejarse cuando Tyler está bajándole los pantalones con una desesperación poco inusitada en él? Se agarra a los ladrillos de la pared mientras siente el miembro excitado de Tyler acariciar sus nalgas, buscando la entrada a ese lugar al que nadie jamás ha accedido.

- La próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor antes de mirarme mal – murmura Tyler en su oído justo antes de morderle la oreja con brusquedad.

Jeremy siente un escalofrío sólo de sentir su aliento bañándolo y explota en un gemido cuando Tyler entra en él sin vacilar, con una dura y profunda estocada que va a partirlo en dos. Es su forma de mantenerse excitados, el dolor mezclado con la pasión y el placer. Siempre se excitaron mientras se pegaban, siempre se sintieron vivos con el dolor que producían sus puñetazos en el rostro del otro. Porque, aunque ellos no lo sepan, lo que realmente los excitaba era el hecho de estar el uno junto al otro.

Y si la única forma de estar juntos era dándose de ostias, que así fuera.

Tyler lo penetra con furia mientras muerde la espalda de Jeremy con ferocidad, provocando sangrientas heridas que no hacen más que aumentar la excitación de ambos. Jeremy jamás creyó poder abrir tanto las piernas, pero si es para que Tyler pueda continuar penetrándolo de esa forma sabe que está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, así tenga que meterse a gimnasta para estar preparado la próxima vez.

Juntos gimen con cada avance y retroceso. Los nudillos de Jeremy sangran de tanta presión que ejerce contra la pared, al igual que su espalda, vilmente mordida por Tyler. No obstante, él tampoco se queda atrás. De sus labios se escapa un hilillo de sangre provocado por los desesperados besos de Jeremy, al igual que su cuello, cuyas mordidas han dejado moratones en su piel.

Alcanzan el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y Tyler se separa de Jeremy tan bruscamente como se ha acercado. Se viste sin mirarlo mientras Jeremy permanece aún contra la pared, respirando entrecortadamente. Entonces, sus miradas se encuentran y un brillo especial aparece en sus miradas. Vuelven a sentir ganas de meterse de ostias. Jeremy sonríe, porque sabe que mientras ese brillo continúe apareciendo en los ojos marrones de Tyler, continuarán peleando y, quien sabe, tal vez algún día incluso pueda ser él quien da y no recibe.

Tyler lo mira con los ojos severos, como adivinando sus pensamientos. Luego, sin que ninguno de los dos lo previera, una tímida sonrisa se forma en sus labios cortados. Sí, él también lo sabe, también sabe que cada vez que se encuentre con Jeremy encontrará una excusa para pelearse con él y, con un poco de suerte, puedan llegar hasta el final.

Al cabo de unos días, cuando las marcas en el cuello de Tyler están por curarse y los nudillos de Jeremy se muestran sanos y en buen estado, se encuentran en una fiesta. Es sólo una mirada lo que comparten, una lejana e intensa mirada. Pero es suficiente, porque Tyler se acerca a él a la velocidad de la luz y le lanza un puñetazo.

Jeremy sonríe desde el suelo. El espectáculo ha comenzado y, esta vez, está preparado.


End file.
